Question d'Eternité
by L'Hasardeuse
Summary: OS, UA, HPDM. Une guerre. Un amour qui ne devrait pas être. De l'espoir? Ils s'assurent seulement de l'éternité... 1939-1945


**_Bien l'bonsoir :)  
_**

**_Voilà un OS qui trainait dans les lointaines profondeurs du disques dur de mon ordinateur. Pas vraiment d'actualité puisqu'il se situe pendant la seconde-guerre-mondiale-made-in-harry-potter-land. De plus, je crois l'avoir écrit il y a une petite année déja donc... tirez-en les conclusions qu'il se doit!_**

_**Disclamer :** Je suis bien trop fauchée pour ne posséder ne serait-ce qu'un iota des droits de l'univers HP... Dommage!_**  
_  
Rating :_**_ K+ encore une fois : Insinuation d'homosexualité, mais c'est tellement chaste que la frustration me guette. Idem pour la vague tendance suicidaire finale qui ne reste qu'une très incertaine allusion. Me semble-t-il...  
_**  
_Genre :_**_ Romance et Drama. _

_**Couple : **Un drarry, pour changer._

_**Blabla** : Voldemort en Hitler, rien de bien original, mais autant se servir de la métaphore offerte par J.K Rowling, n'est-ce pas ?!_

* * *

**POV Harry**

_Juin 1940_

J'ai cette putain de sensation. Un foutu mal-être qui me tue. Partie, envolée, la joie s'est tirée un beau jour. _A moins que ce ne soit cette belle nuit d'automne, de cette fameuse année 1939_…

Parce que je suis célibataire croient-ils, mais je ne dois pas m'en faire m'assurent-ils, puisqu'eux sont là.

Vraiment ?

Entouré en apparence, mais blasé. Leur bonheur ne m'atteint pas, à contre courant leur tristesse me bousille. Tout est bon pour me laisser dépérire un peu plus. Ils me tuent.

Ils vivent, tous autour de moi, rient, parlent, comme si de rien était. Moi non, pas avec eux. J'ai cette gêne en moi. Ce nœud qui contracte en permanence mon estomac. Ils se comportent comme avant. Ils ne comprennent pas.

Ils…

Ils s'inquiètent pour moi. Plus aucun sourire n'apparaît sur mon visage. Paraît-il que j'ai perdu ma joie de vivre. Ils tentent de me changer les idées. S'ils savaient, c'est tellement pire… Les voir se soucier de moi me bouffe. Je souffre assez pour tous, avec eux, par leur unique faute.

Quelle ironie de savoir que ce sont mes détracteurs qui m'enlacent…

Et pourtant, ça fait déjà un an… Une année que j'attends leur réaction. Ils devraient tous crier à la révolte, répugnés, mais non, rien n'y fait.

Je voudrais les voir choisir leur camp, mais non, cette vie mensongère leur convient… Mais ils ne se rendent pas compte que…

Moi, je…

La tristesse s'acharne sur mon sort. Je ne supporte plus ce monde qui m'entoure. J'en arrive à gerber mes "amis". Paradoxalement j'ai peur de les perdre. Après tout, je sais bien que ma nouvelle froideur en lasse plus d'un. Mais ils sont mon seul lien avec mon passé, mon ancien bonheur, une preuve incontestable que je n'ai pas rêvé toutes ces années. Amitié intéressée...

Finalement, tiraillé entre mon dégoût omniprésent et mon ancien amour fraternel, je me perds peu à peu. J'oublie. Je reconsidère notre passé.

Leur attitude me répugne. J'aurai tellement voulu qu'ils s'aperçoivent…

Qu'ils s'aperçoivent de la cruauté de notre monde, de l'horreur qui nous commande. J'aimerai leur crier, leur mettre sous les yeux ce génocide. Étrangers, handicapés, résistants, _homosexuels_… Tous y passeront une fois débusqués. Et quand viendra mon tour, m'abandonneront-ils à ces atrocités sans ciller, dégouttés par ce pêché pervers?

Quand Dieu et toute une nation s'insurgent contre les hommes et femmes comme moi…comment se défendre, expliquer?

J'ai peur, incroyablement peur. La guerre a déja tué plus que de raison, elle a tant détruit. Ma volonté, mon courage, ma joie, en passant. De simples grains de sable sur son passage. Elle a tout changé, comme je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. Elle est parvenue à bousiller des liens, des croyances qui me semblaient être les piliers de ma vie.

Et pourtant certains continuent de vivre. D'être heureux. Comment est-ce possible ?

Les conversations mondaines me répugnent. Mes amis me révulsent. Je me détache de tout... ou presque. Je ne perds pas ma capacité à aimer, mais cet amour devient exclusif. Définitif et _destructeur_. La déception et la peur jouent avec moi, me poussent dans le gouffre.

Je sais bien qu'Hermione m'en veut, que Ron se sent abandonné, que Neville s'inquiète, que Ginny désespère, et que tous cherchent à retrouver Harry Potter. Mais Harry Potter est mort.

Ou plutôt, nu. Il a retiré, arraché, s'est extirpé de toutes ces chaînes, toutes ces épaisseurs grotesques et superficielles, qui le maintenaient à terre en l'étouffant. Il en ressorti indemne, seulement changé, simplement nu comme au jour de sa naissance, définitivement neuf. Neuf, avec une nouvelle vision du monde. **Je** suis né de ses cendres, **moi**, **Harry**, ou **moi**, **l'Inconnu**.

**Moi** le vrai. Qui malgré tout, reste effrayé par les aveux.

Parce que je…  
Parce que je L'aime.  
Parce que j'aime un homme.

Et si lui et moi nous dénoncions, que se passera-t-il? Le monde gardera-t-il cette image d'une union amoureuse assez forte pour s'assumer, pour s'aimer au su et au vu de tous? Ou plutôt ce duo d'immoraux, de profanateurs?

Moi, et lui. C'est de l'amour vous savez. C'est un sentiment des plus sincères. Et puis, c'est si bon…

Mais on nous a interdit d'exister, de nous aimer du moins. Donc je garde, nous gardons cet amour accablant au fond de nous.

_Draco. Mon amour._

Il est beau. Magnifique. Le fruit d'une bonne famille; riche et influente, et qui plus est, en parfait entente avec notre nouveau gouvernement. La représentation même de la race aryenne: un grand blond aux yeux orages et un corps d'athlète… Un sang pur comme dirait l'autre. Une beauté froide, à laquelle se joint une classe incommensurable.

Je reste en admiration devant cet esprit vif, bien que l'intelligence ne soit pas une qualité mise en avant par le régime. Ne pas réfléchir et obéir, voici la politique, non, la dictature de Voldemort. C'est simple, et c'est la voie que les parents de mon cher et tendre lui on choisit.

Lord Draco Malefoy épousera Fleur Delacour, lui fera de beaux enfants, aryens jusqu'à la moelle, écoeurants de "pureté". Il s'engagera dans l'armée allemande, il sera un mangemort irréprochable qui se "bat" pour les couleurs de son pays. Oh mais pas en première ligne dans les tranchées, grand dieu non! Il sera un gradé, qui ne goûte pas aux combats, se contentant de laisser le petit peuple mourir sous ses yeux…

Ses parents affirment avec fierté qu'un tel avenir, glorieux, prestigieux, se présente à mon compagnon, mais s'ils savaient…

S'ils savaient comme ils ont tort…

Car ce soir nous partons. Loin et ailleurs.

Voilà des mois que nous en parlons, et nous y voici. Ce jour fatidique.

Certains parleront de lâcheté. Mais nous, nous préférons nous assurer l'éternité. En préservant nos souvenirs, notre amour et ces sentiments qui ne se teinteront plus de sang.

Je ne regrette rien.

_Je l'aime et je l'ai. Pour toujours._

_Ils nous haïssent, mais ne nous auront pas. Jamais…_

* * *

**_C'est court, j'en conviens._**

**_C'n'est pas grandiose, je vous l'accorde._**

**C'pas gai, je le concède.**

**_Malgré tout, j'accepte les reviews qui me démontreront de A à Z qu'une update de ma part de temps à autre n'est pas essentielle! Ou l'inverse, hein...?! ;)_**

**_H._**


End file.
